


应对比言比语：从入门到放弃——德布劳内篇

by PF505



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PF505/pseuds/PF505
Relationships: Kevin de Bruyne/Eden Hazard
Kudos: 8





	应对比言比语：从入门到放弃——德布劳内篇

<作者序>

写给所有使用比言比语的人：

请不要对亲密的人使用比言比语

（节选内容）

第一章 初步了解德布劳内的比言比语

比言比语是德布劳内身为比利时人，自然发展出的一项复杂技能，没有经过刻意的教导，也不是因特意的学习而得来的。

（1）语种

德布劳内的比言比语，通常选择使用的语种有荷兰语、法语和英语等，这和他本人从小的成长环境以及足球生涯的发展息息相关。从比利时甲级联赛到德国甲级联赛再到如今的英超联赛，德布劳内在一步步闪耀的同时，也在默默完善比言比语对不同语种的适应性。

下面请看一则相关的比言比语应对失败的案例

【反面教材】

****H先生说他拒绝了德布劳内的荷兰语教学** **

****

德布劳内在比利时国家队的队友H先生来信谈到他最近的烦恼。

信上说到他被德布劳内逼着学习荷兰语的比言比语，大部分是脏话。

但他懒得学，请问该如何拒绝德布劳内，同时不让他生气到比言比语？

该位队友同时也附上了他认为导致这一切的节选发言，发言如下——

“现在我可以说流利的英语，也许我要开始学荷兰语了。在法国没必要学习语言，在学校里我可能学了一年荷兰语，你知道我学会了什么吗？我会说：‘我是阿扎尔，我住在Braine-le-Comte’‘没问题’‘你好吗’之类的话，库尔图瓦为此总是嘲笑我。”

试着理解德布劳内小测验（1）

他逼这位队友学习荷兰语的脏话原因可能是？

  1. 为了帮助这位队友尽快掌握荷兰语
  2. 为了帮助这位队友用荷兰语对库尔图瓦进行比言比语
  3. 为了帮助这位队友以后能够听懂自己荷兰语的比言比语



后续来信中，H先生提到他终于委婉地向德布劳内提出停止荷兰语的小教学。

那么德布劳内对此是否生气到进行了一定的比言比语？

答案是肯定的，而H先生在这种情况下是如何应对他的比言比语的呢？

“我装作听懂的样子，但其实一点也听不懂，本以为能躲过去，但凯文看出来了，然后他就用法语重新说了一遍！！还说我没有认真学荷兰语，否则不至于一句话也不明白，于是就又临时加了一堂荷兰语脏话小课堂。”H先生还提到他之后难过地连汉堡也吃不下了。

通过这一则失败的应对案例，可以得出，想要通过听不懂德布劳内一种语言下的比言比语来应对他的比言比语行为，是非常愚蠢的举动，因为通常德布劳内会很快选择另一种语言进行反击。

  * 语气



德布劳内在使用比言比语时，一般都会出现较为明显的特征，其一便是和平日反常巨大的激烈语气，表现为突然提高的音量以及没办法控制的涨红的脸。

需要注意的是，上述情况虽然具有普遍性，但也不是说每一次德布劳内的比言比语发言都会固定为这个模式，他也有面色如常，语气平静的状态，不过在这种状态下，德布劳内会选择在比言比语中添加一些含有生殖器的助词。

下面请看一则相关的比言比语应对失败的案例

【反面教材】

****H先生说他没有去曼彻斯特接德布劳内** **

德布劳内在比利时国家队的队友H先生又来信谈到他最近的烦恼。

信上说他在上一次曼城输球后，打电话安慰德布劳内，并问他是否要自己开车去接他。

在得到对方语气激烈的比言比语的拒绝后，H先生选择听话地在家中等待。

但不久后，德布劳内打来电话，对H先生没来接他的行为进行了指责。

H先生对此表示不解，请问该如何分辨德布劳内在语气激烈的比言比语下话语的真实性

来信同时附上了与德布劳内的第一次对话——

第一次对话

H先生：凯文，嘿，我看到比赛结果了，你还好么？

德布劳内：[一段时间的沉默后]艾登，现在别和我说话。

H先生：凯文，你不要太勉强自己，休养了那么久需要找找状态很正常，输球也没有人会怪你的，好了，要我来接你么？

德布劳内：[语气激烈，并呼吸急促]艾登，我他妈的不需要！我的膝盖早好了，我能自己行动知道么？你别来接我，还有，收下你的安慰，就这样！操！我挂电话了，你别再打过来了，我要安静一会儿，我会自己回去的，再见！

试着理解德布劳内小测验（2）

他不让这位队友来接自己的原因是？

  1. 输球后普通球员都会出现的普通的糟糕心情
  2. 输球后不想看到来自竞争对手的脸
  3. 只是害羞



对此，同样来自比利时国家队的M先生表示：凯文绝对是在害羞

通过这一则失败的应对案例，可以得出，德布劳内在语气激动下进行的比言比语通常会具有一定的迷惑性，所以需要被比言比语的一方耗费时间来观察判断其真实意义，短时间就想要在此情况下作出正确判断来应对德布劳内的比言比语行为，是非常愚蠢的举动，因为通常德布劳内会在随后的时间里纠正自己此时的话，当然，也有不纠正的情况存在。

  * 语法



德布劳内的比言比语习惯不使用较为复杂的词汇，同时抛弃了情感上更为厚积薄发的长句，这使得他的发言往往是简单词汇构成的短句，并且多为命令句式，给人以利落干脆、先声夺人的效果，并且视发言的情况所定，有时还会伴有对整句话或句中重点词汇不停重复的行为，通常为三遍。

例如：

  * Let me talk.
  * Give me the fucking ball.



除此之外，比喻和比较是德布劳内在比言比语时习惯使用的两种修辞手法。

例如：

  * 剩下的比赛像屎一样。
  * 那次争吵只有一分钟，就像我跟妻子之间偶尔的争吵一样。
  * 他们亨克的训练好多了。
  * 他才24岁，穿衣服却穿得像40岁。
  * 他和我年龄一样大，所以很奇怪，说这个球员太年轻，却说另一个球员已经大到可以出场比赛了。这只不过是说这个人还不够好的另一个说法。



  * 德布劳内比言比语的二大特征



  * 直白



德布劳内比言比语的词汇选择，通常不会在意他人的感受和当时本人所处的场合。

是一种直抒胸臆式的比言比语，这样明显的特征主要来自于德布劳内较为强势的个性。

例如：

  * 如果有人不想踢比赛，我建议他们离开。
  * 记者：这支球队在马丁内斯的率领下有进步么？德布劳内：我不太清楚。
  * 我认为那些批评比利时踢得差的人都是有点愚蠢的。
  * 你得准备好，我说了一些我必须要说出来的话。
  * 但是我最终在这里失去了自己踢球的乐趣。



值得注意的是，当德布劳内进行直白的比言比语时，情绪通常都会较为平静，就像在上文讨论过的一则案例中讲到的那样，当德布劳内的语气过于激烈，他的比言比语往往会失去直白这一特征，但也不排除这两种结合的情况，那时候就需要读者自行分辨。

  * 冷淡



是的。

即使德布劳内一言不发，在一定的场合下，也需要考虑他是否是用这样的行为在进行暗中的比言比语，这样的沉默场景通常会发生在他与俱乐部或国家队队友的交流中，而不是面对记者的采访时。

一言不发的冷淡是德布劳内比言比语重要的组成部分，因为德布劳内寡言且内向的性格原因，当他不再说话时，他的内心世界往往正无比丰富，也许是复杂的情感让他疲于开口，也许是他已经不想开口，不论是何原因，一言不发是他的比言比语中最难应对的一部分，需要被比言比语的人具有敏锐的观察力和大量的耐心，同时还需要有可能会在惹怒德布劳内后被他开口进行比言比语的大无畏精神。

下面请看一则相关的比言比语应对成功的案例

【正面教材】

****H先生说他明白了德布劳内的可爱之处** **

德布劳内在比利时国家队的队友H先生再一次来信，但是这次他谈到的不再是烦恼，而是一则令人羡慕的幸福的消息。

信上说他在最近一次赢球后，德布劳内主动为他准备了一顿丰盛的晚餐，而这件事发生的当天早晨，他出发去训练基地进行赛前最后一次训练时，和德布劳内是在沉默中分别的。

一如既往，H先生把当时的对话附在了来信中——

H先生：[试图垫脚给对方一个告别吻]我得去训练啦，然后今天有比赛，会晚点回来。

德布劳内：[沉默]

H先生：凯文，我可以期待一顿晚餐么？蔬菜沙拉也可以，毕竟我不知道那个时候我还有没有心情吃汉堡，哈哈，也许我该戒掉这些垃圾食品了，向你学习！

德布劳内：[沉默]

H先生：你不说话，我就当你同意啦！[亲到了对方的脸颊，开心离去]

关于德布劳内的沉默，H先生来信中说，那时他对此保持着乐观的心情。

“这没什么，我们最近都有点不顺，你懂得，足球。”

关于不顺的原因，H先生提到德布劳内的俱乐部在上一次比赛没有赢球，而他本人所在的俱乐部最近也刚刚经历过一场大败，外界似乎有传言他和教练又产生了不合。

后来。

“我发誓，我本来以为凯文会一如既往对我指指点点的！我觉得上半场我表现得还不够好，凯文那么严格，一定会说我。但是，我如愿等来了一顿好吃的，他亲手做的哟！”

H先生告诉我们，那顿晚餐对于足球运动员来说“是犯罪式的”好吃，他甚至为此产生了一些负疚感，“是的，Guilty pleasure.”

谈到德布劳内的冷淡，H先生说：“我早上离开时他什么话也不说，但也许在心里已经开始考虑晚饭做什么，然后偷偷期待我的反应，这么想，凯文的沉默就很可爱啊！”

通过这一则应对案例可以得出，沉默式的比言比语结果是分人的，H先生最后终于成功应对了一次来自德布劳内的比言比语，希望H先生以后也要加油，不要放弃!

......

......

<后记>

谨以此书献给H先生。

特别感谢M先生以及其他不愿透露姓名的人对本书的大力支持。


End file.
